


[Podfic] Witchsicle

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Sharing a Bed, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: A classic huddling for warmth fic, except this time it's Geralt who's freezing and Jaskier who saves him (:
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Witchsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witchsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327515) by [Mumble_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumble_Bee/pseuds/Mumble_Bee). 



**Title:** Witchsicle  
 **Author:** scalesandtales  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length and format:** 00:26:19, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/s3ny6tb1e934nud/Witchsicle.mp3/file)


End file.
